Sin él
by Konota-chan
Summary: Después de un ataque, Chat Noir termina con unas cuantas heridas, gracias a eso lleva a que los héroes de París se dejen llevar ante la luz de la luna. LadyBugXChat Noir; One shot-Lemmon.


_**Los personajes de LadyBug no me pertenecen, solo la historia. Este relato contiene contenido erótico/insinuación sexual. Si no es de tu agrado, por favor cierra esta página y sigue con tu vida.**_

 _ **Centrando en LadyNoir.**_

 **【** **】**

" _ **Sin él"**_

Hasta donde ella sabía, el akuma contra el cual se enfrentaban era una mujer que había perdido su papel, el papel protagónico, en una obra de ballet. Lo perdió por sabotaje. Y ahora ella era quien quería descargar su ira completa con la gente, quería cobrar venganza.

Sus diferentes pasos de bailes, con gracia y energía, tratando de expresar todo el odio que habían desatado dentro de ella. Su falda de bailarina, asemejaba a una flor marchitándose, la parte superior de su vestido solo cubría sus pechos, entre ellos una gran abertura hasta el ombligo. Las diferentes rutinas que ejercía rompían la barrera del sonido, las ondas que salían de sus pies eran tan fuertes según las daba, destruyendo medio París que ahora sucumbía en el pánico muchos preguntándose donde diablos se habían escondido Chat Noir y LadyBug que hace apenas unos minutos se encontraban batallando contra la nueva villana.

LadyBug se encontraba preocupada. Intentaba hacer algún plan en su mente que detuviera a La Danseuse, quien no dudaba en destruir toda la ciudad solo para destruir a aquella tramposa muchacha, le era casi imposible a este paso poder destruir las zapatillas donde se había posado él akuma. Esto no iba bien.

En sus aretes quedaban cuatro puntos, no estaba nada mal. Pero para su lástima, su compañero se encontraba algo herido debido a los golpes que llevaba aguantando antes de su llegada.

— ¿Algún plan, My Lady?

—No hay mucho tiempo, por el momento evitemos usar nuestros poderes. —Realmente, no se encontraba muy segura de ello.

—No hay mucho tiempo, opino que si deberíamos usar nuestros poderes, quien sabe que pasará hasta que nos recarguemos.

—Bueno…tienes razón, pero veamos que tiene el Lucky Charm preparado, habrá que hacer otro plan con lo que sea que salga.

Chat Noir le ofreció una sonrisa. —Ah, My Lady, solo es cuestión de tiempo, vencería a cualquier villano si eso te hace feliz. —Se inclinó para besar la mano cubierta de spandex rojo. La dueña de está quitándola rápidamente para darle un golpecito suave en la nariz.

—No es hora para eso, gatito.

La Danseuse ya estaba atemorizando gente en la zona donde estaba la Torre Eiffel, se deleitaba con las personas que huían aterradas. Su posición en croise devant le hizo dar un aspecto apacible y angelical. La tramposa que le robó el papel al hacerla caer de las escaleras para una decisión final entre las dos no se iba a quedar así. Furiosa, su hermoso y perfecto foutté dejó a más de uno quieto observándola ignorantes de lo que iba a suceder con ellos.

En una zona no muy alejada, una mujer castaña con piel acaramelada se apresuraba para entrar sin éxito a su auto, que por los nervios las llaves cayeron antes de poder meterla en la cerradura.

—Disculpe bella dama, pero como sabrá, la damisela que atemoriza a nuestra ciudad está furiosa por usted…—Chat se estaba yendo del hilo, se inclinó para besar la mano de la bailarina quien no se negó, ni siquiera quitó la mano, es más, sonrió. En su mente, lo que sentía LadyBug era impaciencia, nada más.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. Necesitamos su ayuda para llamar la atención de La Danseuse, venga con nosotros. —Antes de poder protestar ante la petición de LadyBug, fue agarrada por la cintura y lanzada a las calles de París en dirección a la Torre Eiffel dando un grito exageradamente largo.

En el tiempo que estaban en un tejado, la morena que se aferraba a las tejas de este aterrada, y los dos héroes discutiendo cual era la estrategia.

— _ **¡Lucky Charm!**_

Un par de zapatillas de ballet rojas moteadas en negro cayeron a sus manos. La primera fase de su plan era clara y sin problemas. Sus ojos la llevó hacia la falsa protagonista, unas cuerdas sujetas a carpas de puestos ambulantes destruidas en el piso y finalmente a Chat Noir.

—Necesito que la desafíes.

—¿Q-Que? ¡¿Tú pretendes que me enfrente a eso?! —Replicó escandalizada.

—No se preocupe bella dama. Nosotros no dejaremos que nada le suceda. — ¿Hablabas en serio, Chat Noir? ¡No es momento ni lugar para coquetear! ¡Agh!

LadyBug impaciente y algo fastidiada le extendió las zapatillas. Después de la "petición" de Chat aceptó con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas morenas, el gato negro bajó con gusto a la muchacha en un punto seguro para aparecerse.

—¡Alette!

LadyBug se precipitó hacía las carpas y sogas en el suelo mientras ambas bailarinas competían atrayendo aún más gente. Las ondas habían parado para alivio de ambos, la muchacha solo estaba concentrada en humillar en el mismo campo a su rival.

 _¿¡Que crees que haces?! ¡Concéntrate en quitarle_

 _los Miraculous a Chat Noir y LadyBug!_

La voz de Hawk Moth resonaba en la cabeza de nuestra villana, esta siendo ignorada.

LadyBug ya tenía amarrada la cuerda de ambos extremos en el suelo, la noche las camuflaría excelente sumado a la distracción que le prestaban. Chat Noir esperaba escondido para en cualquier momento lanzarse a su objetivo que se acercaba. Cuatro garras en su anillo le devolvían algo de su esperanza, pese a estar herido con rastros de sangre seca.

Fifine seguía danzando, con algunos errores debido a los nervios ganando muchas risas y burlas de alguien que nunca se lo espero. En el suelo, a punto de caer sin poder seguir aguantando invadida por el miedo, por fin diviso una señal que le dio la Catarina dándose ánimos de que pronto todo acabaría. Dio un grand jeté, casi rozando la cuerda que se hallaba en el suelo, dando más giros, tratando de confundirla.

La Danseuse iba a mejorar aquel salto, siendo la oportunidad perfecta para que ella cayese. Las diferentes carpas amarradas y unidas la atraparon levantándola al cielo en caos apreciando diferentes explosiones en París.

Chat Noir fue con prisa, se estaba hartando de todo esto y era su única oportunidad. Sin embargo, ella no estaba tan indefensa como pensaron. Azotó a Chat con una nueva onda que lo mandó volando, destruyendo un edificio con una gran explosión.

Las zapatillas, al estar ya desgastadas y dar ese último ataque con fuerza, salieron de los pies de su portadora, esta envolviéndose dentro de las carpas con una Catarina a toda velocidad saltando por el akuma.

Las zapatillas eran más fáciles de destrozar de lo que había pensado. La mariposa blanca se perdió entre las calles alarmadas de París. Tres puntos en los aretes de LadyBug apresurándose para tomar las zapatillas.

 _ **¡Miraculous LadyBug!**_

La paz volviendo a la ciudad dio lugar a la súper heroína corriendo por los tejados buscando desesperadamente a su compañero. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo apoyado en una pared, sangrando de los brazos, la cabeza y un hilo de esta saliendo de su nariz.

—¡Chat Noir! —Se inclinó a su altura y lo inspeccionó más de cerca. Estaba en un estado lamentable aunque el insistía en sonreírle tratando de tranquilizarla. Esta, desesperada se levantó y le ordenó quedarse allí a lo que él le respondió coqueto "Todo lo que mi ama me ordene".

Cuando estaba en el suelo en un parque cercano al edificio donde estaba Chat, salió de su transformación, dándole unas galletas a Tikki para que se recargara.

En una funda plástica que cargaba en su pequeño monedero, dejó que se llenara gracias a una llave que se encontraba en el suelo. Con una de sus ligas de cabello la amarró intentando lo mejor posible que por la presión no se rompiera ni se soltara. Si se lo necesitaba también mojó un pañuelo escurriéndolo en el pasto para cuando Tikki ya estuvo lista.

Al transformarse, su cabello estaba tal y cual lo había dejado en su forma civil. Decidió dejarlo por completo suelto, volver a saltar por los tejados en busca de aquel gatito desorientado.

Con el pañuelo empezó a limpiar las heridas de su rostro, pasándolo lentamente observando con detenimiento su cabello desordenado sobre los ojos, estos brillantes aun en la oscuridad, las facciones de su rostro que ciertamente, (quizás, no es que ella lo pensara o algo parecido.) lo hacían ver atractivo y sus labios…labios que minutos atrás estaban presionados sobre la mano de una total desconocida que seguramente no volverían a ver.

Entendía que el fuera un coqueto con todo, pero ¿Era completamente necesario darle un beso? Estaba siendo muy infantil el enojarse solo por un beso que fue en el dorso de la mano de alguien más…y no de ella. Tal vez eso era lo que realmente le molestaba más que todo.

No es que se sintiera especial por Chat Noir, se supone ella quería Adrien…Pero, imaginarse la vida sin ese gato mañoso, sin él, le destruía el alma y por un momento los ojos se le aguaron intentando concentrarse en limpiarle y las heridas que aun dejaba escurrir sangre de la cabeza de su minino. Quería escucharlo reír, que esas quejas se fueran igual que sus heridas, su actitud alegre y coqueta, tierna y protectora, todo lo que significa ser él. Volvió a preguntarse ¿Qué haría sin él? ¿Sin esas bromas y coqueteos adulando algún aspecto de ella? ¿Llamándola de forma especial y siempre estar para ella aunque fuera terca en relación con contarle las cosas de su vida? Lo deseaba. Pero se supone que ella le es fiel sin ser necesario a Adrien por no ser nada.

Maldita sea, lo deseaba y al mismo tiempo no.

Su mente dejó de divagar para concentrarse nuevamente en las heridas que tendría que limpiar bajo el traje. El gato negro notó como ella estaba distante, preguntándose si fue un gran error suyo estar distraído y ser lanzado muy lejos de su objetivo. Vio un rubor aparecer en las mejillas de su lady, que se veía hermosa de aquella forma y con la luna llena iluminándole la cara.

A pesar de estar embobado, veía como le observaba con nervios obligándose a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Se percató de que era. Ella quería limpiar sus heridas bajo el traje. Muy bien, ahora sí que era incómodo.

Con lentitud e intentando restarle importancia para que no sepa lo que pensaba a su Lady, bajó la cremallera en el centro de su pecho que se ocultaba tras el cascabel.

Toda su cara era parte de la máscara roja ahora, intentaba mantenerse en sus cabales y pensar que la persona que se estaba semidesnudando se encontraba herida y por lo mínimo tenía limpiar la sangre seca. Con la mayor suavidad que pudo tocó el cuerpo al descubierto del rubio, limpió las heridas que tenía en los brazos y un pequeño raspón en el abdomen. Las limpiaba un poco apresurada sin embargo eso no quitó que lo hacía con vehemencia.

Cuando terminó de limpiar la herida de su brazo izquierdo, con lo que sería la yema de sus dedos bajo el traje, acarició las cicatrices y leves moretones que tenía el muchacho. Trazó sus heridas, bajando lentamente por su cuerpo perdiéndose en la forma de su abdomen tenía un cuerpo bien formado y entrenado, seguramente siendo ayudado por su trabajo de héroe. Su cuerpo respiraba un poco acelerado, Lady ignorante que la causa era ella, desde su clavícula fue bajando lentamente hasta el abdomen quedando anonadada porque de cierta forma no estaba en sus cinco sentidos al tocarlo con tanto atrevimiento cuando se suponía que lo estaba curando.

Una de sus manos volvió a subir, se deslizó por su hombro dando una suave presión por su brazo, peligrosamente cerca de la cara de su compañero en luchas. Chat Noir disfrutaba desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza las caricias que le daba su lady. Se sentía temblar ante esas delicadas manos femeninas pasando por su cuerpo al desnudo que aunque no era contacto piel contra piel sentía escalofríos.

Abrió sus ojos, sus pupilas tan delgadas que no estaba seguro si podía controlar sus impulsos de plantarle un beso en los labios rosados que lo llamaban de su amada, verla tan cerca, sus ojos brillantes y mejillas ruborizadas. Diablos, solo le faltaba un letrero que le dijera "Bésame".

 _Cálmate, Adrien. Si la besas así se podría molestar contigo y en ese momento adiós a tus posibilidades con ella._ Se calmó así mismo hasta que vio que la pelinegra puso ambas manos en sus hombros, se acercó a él, sus narices rozándose ambos observando con atención los labios del contrario, temerosos de quien daría el primer paso o si se quedarían allí, lo dejarían pasar y quedaría como un recuerdo del que jamás hablarían.

Para alivio de los dos, este no fue el caso. Marinette se sentía más que impaciente, ansiosa, excitada. Quería que algo pasara y que si no iba a ser así que ese gato dejara de tentarla a hacer algo que ya no estaba segura de que era correcto. Se unieron con lentitud y deseo contenido.

Los labios de LadyBug eran una sensación que solo se imaginó en sueños que ahora quedaban tan patéticos al lado de los dulces labios de la fémina que esta le permitió saborear y adueñarse de ellos. Eran tan adaptables como si hubieran sido cuidadosamente hechos y formados para que aquel gato que movía la cola apenas por una caricia de ella los poseyera. No podía más con esto y ya era algo tarde para que un beso fuera suficiente.

Importándole poco o nada que estaba con el torso descubierto y Plagg hablándole desde su interior, acercó a su compañera tomándola de la cintura, acariciándola con suavidad de arriba abajo hasta pasar sus manos a la espalda.

LadyBug se había nublado por el deseo, cariñosamente añadiéndole su toque pasional acarició los cabellos rubios que pudo sentir lo complacieron junto al beso que lentamente iba progresando de nivel. Sus piernas estaban ubicadas a cada costado de la cadera del joven, ella sin dejar de acariciarlo y él sin dejar de pedir paso dentro de su boca.

El segundo fugaz que profundizaron el beso hizo que un escalofrió pasara por la espina dorsal de la catarina quien, sin poder encontrar otra palabra para describir exactamente lo que sentía con aquel beso, pudo definirlo que se estaba derritiendo. El calor, la dulzura, el erotismo y el amor que le transmitía le hacían sentir llena.

Sus manos enfundadas en garras cual gato seguían acariciando la espalda de la muchacha, quien lo emocionada cada vez a manera que ese beso continuaba. Una de sus manos bajó; pasó lentamente por el trasero que se dio el atrevimiento de darle un leve apretón que fue la causa de un gemido ahogado de lado de su acompañante. Bajó un poco más para acariciar la parte baja de sus glúteos, los acarició con suavidad y sensualidad de arriba abajo. Disfrutaría este momento al máximo.

Se separó de aquellos labios que no dejaban de reclamarla para otra ronda de besos. Lo besó en los parpados aunque no podía sentirlos por completo, en las mejillas, en su nariz y nuevamente en sus labios separándose rápidamente deslizándose hasta el cuello desnudo de su pareja.

No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría antes de hacer algo aún más arriesgado que ese apretón. Esos labios rosas en su cuello estaban acabando lentamente con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, que se derrumbó como hielo en calor con el primer gemido que ella dio por su causa.

La mano que aun acariciaba y descansaba en su espalda haló el traje elástico por uno de los hombros blanquecinos de Marinette y aunque le costó un poco dejar de acariciar la pierna de su chica su otra mano le ayudo para bajar el traje dejando el ombligo y la espalda de la chica al descubierto ante él. La sintió tensa ante su acción y cuando se separó lentamente de él su mundo se derrumbó por hacerle eso sin ni siquiera algún aviso. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos y consumiéndose en su culpa reaccionó al sentir el sabor de unos labios que de ahora en más no osaría a olvidar. Salió por completo de su traje, dejando al descubierto las manos, sus manos, la manos de Adrien y Chat Noir. Estas se encontraban calientes vagando en la espalda de su lady quien estaba perdiendo la razón por completo.

Simplemente se dejaron llevar. Ya no importaban sus complejos, sus inseguridades o sus dudas de que si estaba correcto o no, hace ya rato que mandaron eso al demonio.

Se acostaron sobre el tejado frío, ocultos de cualquier persona que pudiera estar por allí, al igual que su traje, llevaba un Top completamente adaptable a su cuerpo como si una segunda piel se tratase. Tembloroso deslizó con dificultad la prenda hacía arriba, Ladybug sin intenciones de reclamar o pedirle que pare, solo quería que lo que ambos provocaban se hiciera realidad de una vez por todas.

Las mejillas se le encendieron a más no poder cuando por fin pudo contemplar sin absolutamente nada a la chica que lo tenía en las nubes. Sus pechos eran generosos, aunque no es que Adrien sabía precisamente de ello y tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaban haciendo, dos puntos rosados se alzaban con impertinencia haciendo prácticamente babear al gato coqueto que se había derrumbado al verla así. Simplemente había enloquecido por aquella vista que de ahora en más le pertenecería solo a él.

Volvieron a unirse en un beso, acariciaban los labios del otro con las lenguas y en ese efímero momento de cariño Chat aprovechaba para morder uno de los labios de su peli negra quien gemía bajo solo para que él fuera capaz de escucharla.

Sus labios hicieron un húmedo camino por su barbilla, su cuello tan suave hasta el valle de sus pechos. Trago saliva y respiró hondo. Sus labios viajaron a la suave textura de sus pechos con una LadyBug más que ruborizada sin dejar de repetir la primera parte de su nombre, ah, ella no tenía ni la menor idea las sensaciones tan placenteras y salvajes que provocaba dentro del muchacho. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron esa pequeña montaña rosada del lado derecho, estimulado por esos sonidos que salían sin tanta pena de parte de su pareja.

Sus labios se apoderaron de la parte izquierda del pecho que tenía libre. Chat quien no quería dejar de jugar con aquellos pezones que respondían positivamente a sus caricias; lamió, succionó y mordió tanto hasta quedar satisfecho por completo. La suavidad de su cuerpo sería algo que ni loco olvidaría, su aroma algo que en su nariz se quedaría y la maravillosa vista que le daba estaría presente cada momento del día.

Lo que quedaba de sus trajes ya estaba fuera en el momento que volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso sin importarles ya nada de lo que ocurría fuera de su momento de amor.

Chat estaba apoyado en sus rodillas sosteniendo de la espalda desnuda a su amada LadyBug mientras esta disfrutaba pasar sus manos por la piel con cicatrices de su gatito lleno de malos chistes y amor por ella. Con sus manos fue separando las piernas de su amada que enseguida tembló. Se observaron por breves segundos, él estaba casi rogando permiso para hacer lo ambos sabían pasaría. Compartieron un último beso antes de dejar que su pureza sea por completa de aquel gato negro que la conquistaba cada vez más.

Un escalofrió para nada desagradable lo embargó cuando empezó a introducirse dentro de aquel sitio tan privado. Se puso nervioso al ver el quejido y la mueca que salieron de su amada.

—My Lady…s-si no quiere...

—Cállate y apresúrate, gato tonto. —Obediente y secretamente contento, la tomó del trasero nuevamente para continuar.

Ah, dios. Se sentía endemoniadamente bien estar dentro.

Sin embargo, el sentía sus paredes tan estrecha que no pudo evitar preocuparse y balbucear preguntando si se encontraba bien, si deseaba se quitase, interrogantes a las cuales no tuvo respuesta. Ella se mordía el labio superior, sus ojos estaban cristalizados concentrándose en algún punto en el suelo, le hicieron sentir el peor ser humano del mundo.

Al fijarse que era observada, quiso quitarle todo tipo de inseguridad y angustia que en estos momentos el minino le daba a entender por su cara. Los besos los disfrutaba en un punto que jamás se cansaría de ellos, impaciente como si fuera la primera vez que los probaba, su sabor no quería perdérselos ni por un momento.

Los gemidos de ambos resonaron libremente perdiéndose en la noche, bajo la luna su única observadora que guardaría como secreto todo lo que ocurría entre la pareja de héroes. No pudieron controlarse hasta que Chat empezó a moverse, las piernas de la catarina se entrelazaban detrás de las caderas de quien por esta vez dejaría tomar el control, haciéndola completamente suya y él, siendo suyo sin lugar a dudas. La sensación de calidez en su entrepierna no ayudaba en nada ni tenía intenciones de parar.

Después de un corto tiempo de sensaciones tan agradables que les hacían tener escalofríos desde los pies a la cabeza, dando brincos adorables en opinión del rubio, Marinette fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo. Desde su entrepierna empezó un escalofrío que al principio sintió le hincaba para apenas segundos después ese escalofrío empezara desde los pies a la cabeza dándole una sensación de satisfacción que jamás había sentido en su vida que a su vez le quito todas las fuerzas de sus músculos sintiéndose casi incapaz de mover las piernas, sin embargo eso no impidió que dejara que Adrien disfrutara un poco más entrando y saliendo de ella para él ser recompensando con un orgasmo.

¡Cuánto hubiera deseado venirse dentro de ella! Pero sabía el riesgo que conllevaba. No quería causarle preocupación alguna, por lo tanto por esta vez decidió contenerse y con un esfuerzo casi inhumano lo hizo fuera de ella.

Ambos terminaron en el tejado, Chat Noir que acariciaba el cabello de su LadyBug quien estaba recostada en su pecho con absoluta paz. El último pitido de sus aretes y anillo dio lugar en el silencio que por momentos se formó.

Bueno, ya tenían otra cosa muy importante cuando despertasen: sus identidades secretas y por supuesto…eso. Lo que acababan de hacer, lo llamarían "eso" de ahora en adelante.

Ah, si supieran la sorpresa que les espera.

 **【** **】**

 _ **Bueno! Si llegaste hasta aquí y estás leyendo esto gracias por leer mi pequeño One-Shot lemmon (¿Lime?) LadyNoir, que no hay muchos por este fandom.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que te haya gustado a ti personita que lee esto, y de paso, aunque no tenga que ver con el tema:**_

 _ **Felices fiestas y navidades!**_

 _ **-K.**_


End file.
